Blood, Sweat and Tears Part 2
by frozen17
Summary: I want to mark you... Harry said, intoxicated by the scent of sweat and blood. I want to mark you, so everyone will know you belong to me.


Blood, Sweat and Tears Part 2

"I want to mark you..." Harry said, intoxicated by the scent of sweat and blood. "I want to mark you, so everyone will know that you belong to me."

"Mark me." Draco said.

Harry had Draco turn onto his stomach. He stared a moment at Draco's defined slender back, and the curves of his ass. Harry straddled Draco's ass, rubbing his cock against the soft skin. Draco moaned, wanting so badly for Harry to be inside him, to fuck him raw. Draco spread his legs below Harry, allowing Harry to rub his cock between his ass cheeks. Harry let out a low guttural growl as he thrust harder, he gripped Draco's back, moaning along with him. Harry was close, he had to stop this. He didn't want to come yet. He stopped thrusting and instead leaned over Draco, dagger in hand. Draco buried his face in the bedsheets, which were already wet from sweat. He felt the cool steal of the blade graze over the skin of his back, not cutting yet.  
Harry was driven by lust. He would mark his love, he would mark his property. Harry pressed the blade deep into Draco's upper back, carving an "H". Draco cried out in pain, he worried about the possibility of being scared but then realized that's exactly what Harry wanted. Harry wanted to scar him.  
Harry continued to carve into Draco's flesh, carving the letters "A", "R", "R" and "Y". He smiled at his first name now carved into the boys back. It wasn't quite visible at the moment, there was too much blood. Draco hadn't realized the tears dropping from his eyes until a drop slipped from his cheek. He had never felt so much pain in his life, he wanted to stop, but he wouldn't dare.  
He craved this pain too much, need it even.  
Harry bent over Draco's hair and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Does it hurt?" Harry taunted.

Draco was silent, he felt vulnerable and used. He felt ashamed even...but he needed this.

"Does it hurt?" Harry repeated demandingly, digging the knife deeper into Draco's skin and twisting the blade.

"Yes!" Draco yelped, "Yes it bloody hurts!"

Harry bit down hard on Draco's earlobe and Draco gasped. Harry loved every minute of this.

"Do you like it Malfoy?" Harry said, his voice thick with lust.

"Yes." Draco said. "Gods yes."

Harry had finished carving, and he sat back to admire his handy work. "HARRY POTTER" could vaguely be seen among all the blood. Draco's back was dripping blood. Most of the blood slid down his back and curved to slide down his hips, a little bit more trailed over Draco's ass and trickled down his legs. Harry grew scared for a moment, thinking he had gone too far, but he shook that thought away. Everything was okay. They had a safe word. If Draco wanted to stop all he'd have to say is one word and it would all end. The worst part was over, it would be okay. Harry licked some of the blood on Draco's lower back. It was strange but he loved it. He kissed down Draco's lower back and forced Draco to position himself on his knees, belly still to the matress, ass spread for Harry. Harry looked at Draco, he was a beautiful, bloody, sticky mess. Spread out for Harry so obscenely. It was a sight Harry hoped to instill in his mind forever.  
Harry bent close to Draco's ass and used his hands to spread his cheeks, exposing Draco's hole. Harry licked along the middle between Draco's cheeks, tasting his hole. Draco moaned louder than he had all night, Harry knew that one thing Draco loved was getting his hole eaten. Harry licked and kissed along the crevice of Draco's ass before sticking his tongue in Draco's hole. His face was practically buried in Draco's ass, and he savored the taste of him. Harry ate Draco's ass for several more minutes until he once again felt himself getting to close. Not yet, Harry cant come yet, theres still more to do tonight.  
Harry stood, wiping the blood from his hands, but most of it had already dried. Draco turned and lay on his back, wincing at the contact.  
Harry reached under the bed until he found they're black and red bandanna's. He walked over to the bed and grabbed one of Draco's wrists. He tied his wrist tightly to one of the bed posts, then did the same to the other.  
Harry looked down at his bound lover, completely drenched in sweat, with stains of blood over his body. Draco was dirty, he smelled dirty, tarnished...Harry loved it. Harry crawled over Draco, licking any exposed bit of him Harry could spot. Harry sprawled himself on top of Draco and kissed him. Harry continued kissing Draco's chin, neck, collar bone.  
His kisses traveled down to Draco's exposed underarm. He kissed and licked the damp area hungrily, determined to taste every inch of his lovers body. He gave kisses across Draco's chest until he reached his other underarm, showing it the same attention.  
Both boys were soaked in sweat, and both had blood stains on they're skin, not to mention the blood soaked bedsheets. Neither cared, they loved it.  
Harry sat on Draco's chest, and then leaned over Draco, his cock in hand. He rubbed his cock and testicles over Draco's face. He slapped Draco's cheeks and mouth with his cock until Draco opened his mouth and slipped his cock inside. Harry fucked Draco's face, determined to go as deep as he could. He would make Draco choke, make him gag until he couldn't take it anymore. But of course Draco never gagged, never choked. He had taught himself long ago how to avoid such things.  
Harry grew close once again and pulled out. He wanted to fuck Draco. He wanted to burst inside of his lover.  
He made sure the bandanna's were still holding up, tightening them even more.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said.

"Fuck me!" Draco growled.

"What was that Malfoy?" Harry taunted.

"Fuck me! I want you to fuck me!" Draco shouted.

Harry leaned down close to Draco face.

"Beg me." Harry whispered in Draco ear.

Draco begged, pleaded. He needed this, needed it so badly.  
Harry smirked to himself, satisfied. He slid Draco's feet over his shoulders. Draco's feet dangled by Harry's face, his ass pressed against Harry cock. Harry licked Draco's feet and took his big toe in his mouth, sucking on it. He was curious, and found it to his liking. Harry stopped and focused on the boy spread out below him. He positioned Draco's legs over his shoulders and leaned in. He entered Draco quickly, without lubricant. The blood and sweat would suffice. Draco cried out, cursing Harry's name. Harry didn't give Draco time to adjust, he pulled out halfway and then quickly re-entered. Draco was so tight, Harry nearly came right then, but he held out. He collected a fistful of Draco's hair in his fist and pulled, making Draco gasp and cry out once again. Harry fucked Draco harder and harder with each thrust. Draco moaned and shouted continuously. Harry knew he had found Draco's prostate.

"Shut up!" Harry shouted.

Harry clamped his palm over Draco's mouth, stifling his moans. Harry fucked Draco, one hand clamped over Draco's mouth, the other tugging Draco's platinum blond hair. Draco was close to coming and his cock hadn't even been touched! Harry loosened his grip over Draco's mouth as he fucked him, instead dipping two fingers into Draco's mouth. Draco sucked on them eagerly. He let go of Draco's hair and found the dagger lying next to them. Quickly he cut the bandanna's binding Draco to the bed, then threw the knife aside. The moment Draco was freed of them he wrapped his arms around Harry's back, digging his nails into the flesh. Draco was determined to make Harry bleed, at least a little. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, jacking him off as he continued to thrust into him. Draco's clutch tightened on Harry's back and he came. Spurts of Draco's come shot across them, and some landed on Harry's chin and bottom lip. Draco licked his own come off of Harry's chin and Harry couldn't hold back any longer. Harry shot his load inside of Draco, shooting twice as much as Draco had. Harry collapsed on top of Draco. Both boys were panting heavily, having just had the best sexual experience of they're lives. Draco still clutched Harry's back, and Harry began to soften inside of Draco. The strong scent of they're sex was heavy in the room. Harry looked at Draco. Drenched in sweat, bloody, sticky, dirty and a complete utter mess. Harry thought to himself that he had never seen Draco look more beautiful than he was at that moment.

THE END 


End file.
